balance of life and death
by Hellhead1
Summary: bit/leena, maybe a little brad/naomi two new ligers appear and one wants to destroy the Liger 0
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, I only own the Death Liger, Delrith Back (my OC), and the Life Liger.  
  
Balance of Life and Death  
  
Prologue  
  
It is the night before a battle between the Blitz Team and the Lightening Team. Bit is having a bad dream.  
  
Bit's nightmare:  
  
Bit was on a run in the Liger 0 at night, except he never took it out at night, when a liger that looked like the Liger 0 with all the CAS gears on and all white, completely, right down to the blades came up beside him. They continued running for a while, suddenly another liger, the exact opposite of the white one, appeared in front of them. The cannons on its back fired and Bit woke up.  
  
I know this is short but it was necessary to be so short. Anyways, the second liger to appear (after the completely white one) is completely black, but with all the CAS gears. That's what I meant when I said it was the exact opposite.  
  
Bit: Yes, but what are those two ligers? Come on, tell me. Please. And why was I taking the liger out on a run at night?  
  
Ich: No I will not tell you what they were, and it was a dream/prophesy and that's why you were out at night.  
  
Ich is the German word for "I" in case any one was wondering. 


	2. Bit's Dangerous Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids  
  
Bit: Do we get to learn what those two ligers are called now? Wait, (looks at disclaimer of the prologue) I'll bet they're the life and death ligers, aren't they?  
  
Ich: Duh! It only took you ten hours to figure it out!  
  
Bit: (looks at the summary of the story) Don't you think there are a lot of stories with these couples already?  
  
Ich: Well I can always change it so you get an ugly old lady.  
  
Bit: No! Don't! I won't complain any more!  
  
Ich: Good, now on with the story.  
  
The next morning the team was sitting in the dinning room eating (duh) breakfast. Bit and Leena were getting along a little better this morning and were acting almost civilized. For Bit the reason was that he was so tired from being woken up by that nightmare at midnight. Leena noticed this and said, "Hey Bit what's wrong with you? You look like you're going to fall asleep on your food."  
  
"I'm fine, I just stayed up late last night stealing and hiding your snacks." Bit replied stupidly.  
  
"WHAT!" Leena yelled. "YOU ARE DEAD NOW BIT!"  
  
"So much for the civilized behavior from those two." Brad said calmly as he watched Leena chase Bit to the hangar.  
  
Once there Bit ran for the Liger, but Leena had learned a few moves after this happening every few days. She got in her Gunsniper and switched on the speakers. "BIT, STOP OR I'LL BLAST THE LIGER!" she screamed.  
  
Bit immediately stopped in order to save the liger from being destroyed. Leena jumped out of her Gunsniper to grab him and torture him into telling her where he hid her snacks. Bit said, "I was just kidding about hiding them, I just switched them around."  
  
"Alright, you're coming with me to all of my hiding spots so I can do an inventory and not have you escape from a punishment if you stole one of my snacks." Leena responded.  
  
Leena dragged Bit to all of her hiding places and took a count of her snacks. Surprisingly enough, for Leena, Bit had not taken a single crumb. Because of this Leena only broke one of Bit's toes for making her miss breakfast. 


	3. Author's note 1

Hey sorry for not updating, but school has been getting in the way of my writing. Also I am kind of discouraged because there are so few reviews on this story. If you want me to update, please leave a review. 


	4. The Two Ligers comith

Sorry for not updating in such a long time. My computer has been really schizy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. If I did, I would be writing in Japanese.  
  
Bit: Are we going to learn about the two ligers now?  
  
Ich: Yes, we will be learning about them. In the next chapter, I will introduce a prophesy.  
  
Bit: Cool!  
  
/The area in a five mile radius is a designated Zoid Battlefield. Only competitors and official personal have authorized entry. Danger, all others must leave, danger all others must leave. Area scanned battlefield set up the Blitz Team verses the Lightning Team. Battle mode zero - nine - eight - two. Ready fight./  
  
Suddenly a black Zoid burst into the battle and destroyed the judge with a shot cannon on its underside. It then took out the Lightening Team with its cannons(death cannons), took out the Reynos as it launched using pestilence missiles, knocked out the Shadow Fox with the spiraling seven blades of destruction, totaled the Gunsniper with mirror supersonic strike, and froze the Liger with upside-down insane bite. (These are stupid names but they're what I could come up with.)  
  
Before the black Zoid could finish destroying the Zoids, a white Zoid appeared. The black Zoid ran away. The white Zoid then ran to the Gunsniper and opened its own cockpit, breaking the cockpit of the Gunsniper and cutting Leena's restraints. The white Zoid then positioned its cockpit door under Leena's butt and closed the cockpit door making Leena fall into the seat. The Zoid then walked to the Hover Cargo where it stood next to the Liger Zero. (The whole getting Leena into the cockpit took enough time for the other Zoids to be loaded.)  
  
Ich: Alright there are the two Zoids. Happy Bit?  
  
Bit: Kind of, you didn't name them though.  
  
Ich: . If you can't figure out which one is the Death Liger then you need to have your head examined.  
  
Bit: What does that mean?  
  
Ich: I rest my case. Alright people please Read and Review. 


End file.
